1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile communication device and an audio processing method of the mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, particularly mobile phones, are now very popular. Any person can make phone calls to owners of mobile communication devices, as long as the mobile communication devices are registered in mobile telephone exchanges or switches with their unique identifiers.
Sometimes, an owner of a mobile communication device does not want to speak to some callers. However, the owner does not want to turn off the mobile communication device, because he/she may miss important phone calls from other callers.
Therefore, an improved mobile communication device and an improved audio processing method of the mobile communication device are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.